Section XIII
by TwistedAngel666
Summary: Iscariot an organisation designed for the eradication of any foes of God. What if Harry Potter was part of it?
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be a Harry Potter/Hellsing crossover. I don't own Hellsing or Harry Potter.

Section XIII

**Act 1**

**Ezekiel 25:17**. "The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the inequities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men. Blessed is he who, in the name of charity and good will, shepherds the weak through the valley of the darkness. For he is truly his brother's keeper and the finder of lost children. And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those who attempt to poison and destroy my brothers. And you will know I am the Lord when I lay my vengeance upon you."

**Prologue**

It was less than an hour from dawn in London, all was peaceful, at least from the outside. Only a few days ago people had been found grizzly murdered in their own homes, their bodies torn apart.

At this moment two people were running through the back alleys, the first was a red headed woman with pale white skin named Jessie wearing a long black coat and carrying a large rucksack; the second was a bulky man with short blue hair named James.

They scrambled to run through the back alleys as fast as they could, but no matter how fast or how far they run the thing chasing them always seemed to be right behind them.

"James, it's right behind us! What do we do?" Jessie asked in a frantic voice.

"Just keep running!" James shouted to her.

They quickened their pace but they could still hear its footsteps getting louder and louder as it gained on them.

They ran as fast as their legs could carry them for as long as they could.

"James, I think we lost it" Jessie huffed to James

"I can't hear it anymore, but we should keep moving so it doesn't catch up" James wheezed back to Jessie.

The two individuals waited in the dark trying to catch their breath.

"Hey Jessie pass me the bag... Jessie?" James said in an increasingly worried tone.

Suddenly he hears a small cry as he turns and sees his worst nightmare, Jessie being slowly executed.

"JESSIE!" he shouted

"JAMES!" she screamed just before her head was separated from her body.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" James shouted.

He turned to run but it was too late, standing just two metres in front of him was the dark figure that had just taken Jessie's life. The dark figure started walking towards him, James fell to his knees with his face in his hands as he started to tremble.

"P-Please… don't hurt me…" James pleaded as he shivered with fear.

The footsteps got closer and closer until eventually the figure was standing directly over James.

"You monster leave me alone, what great faith you show by killing all who are different. I believe, I BELIEVE" screamed James in a violent burst before becoming quiet again.

"You question my faith heretic" replied the dark figure. "You sit there screaming about how your faith is above mine. You do nothing to stem the tide of Satan and have joined him in his unholy cause. James 2:18- But someone will say, "You have faith; I have deeds." Show me your faith without deeds, and I will show you my faith by what I do. You believe that there is one God. Good! Even the demons believe that-and shudder" angrily replied the dark figure.

Suddenly James' head snaps up from his hands with changed features, his eyes shone blood red and his teeth had become fangs, absolutely no tears were on his face, he suddenly jumped from his kneeling position and lunged at the dark figure.

"Rrraagghh!" James roared in demonic rage.

**BOOM!**

Something in the dark figures left hand flashed as the booming sound filled the area, James' head snapped back almost immediately, he fell to the ground with a gunshot wound to his forehead, after a few seconds of silence his body turned to dust and was blown away in the breeze.

"You were truly lost" whispered the dark figure.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise or any characters from it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hellsing franchise or any characters from it.

This story is a work of fan creation and will not be used for monetary gain.

"Example" – Normal speech

"Example" – Latin

"EXAMPLE" – Anger

'Example' – Thought/Exemplum

"_Example_" – Other languages as expressed

**Section XIII – Chapter 2**

25th July 1994

The boy looked down at the address scribbled down on the scrap of paper in his hands; No. 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surry. Looking up his gaze drifted over each almost identical house before coming to a stop at his destination. Slipping the paper into the pocket of his black suit, he picked up his suitcase, the airline pass around the handle swaying in the wind, and walked calmly towards the house. Pausing before ringing the bell, the dark haired teen was questioning again whether this was such a good idea, his fingers immediately wrapping around the silver crucifix from his neck, the cool feeling of the metal comforting to the boy. Taking a breath the boy gently pressed the button, and stepped back.

The sound of hurried footsteps soon followed and the teen was greeted with the sight of a long faced woman, dressed in a flower print dress and neat shoes. A twinge of anger surfaced in the boy remembering that this was the woman had left a one year old child on the step of a Catholic church in the middle of winter. Though this anger quickly dissipated, the joy he felt for his life and mission overwhelming his dark thoughts.

"Aunt Petunia" the boy greeted in an impersonal tone, the hint of an Italian accent giving his voice a slightly exotic tenor, stepping into the house. "I thought it better if I was driven here; no need having you put yourselves out to get me". The teen motioned his head backwards to indicate a large black car retreating into the distance.

Petunia looked down her nose at the child, moving to the side before closing the door. He stood at the bottom of the staircase and waited, her gaze drawn to his emerald eyes, just like her sisters though the face and hair were all from his father.

"I've set up your room in the second bedroom while you're here" she said, disdain evident on her face as she moved closer to the boy. "I finished cleaning it and replacing the lock" she said as the boy began to move up the stairs, she passed the set of keys to him as he continued to ascend. "Also could you wait there until dinner so that I can prepare my husband and son, while they know you're coming it would help if I could talk to them first". At the top of the stairs the child stopped turned and nodded to her before continuing down the corridor, she sighed before moving to start tidying the kitchen.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Vernon's broke the silence as he entered the kitchen, Dudley trailing behind his father.

Petunia knew that this question was directed to her so she turned to see Vernon indicating the table laid for four. She picked up a tea-towel from by the sink to use as a makeshift bandage.

"Our guest has arrived, darling; you know the one I told you last week about" Vernon's face expression in confusion before he remember just exactly who was here. "He'll only be coming down for dinner but will be staying here for the next few days." Turing back to the oven as the timer went off, the smell of the meal wafting around the kitchen. "He'll be leaving before Dudley goes to Smeltings so he won't cause any trouble" she continued as she placed the chicken on the on the side, pushing Dudley's hand away from the dish.

"The freak is here!" Vernon whispered, though the words came out louder than he intended, "In my house!" his beginning to purple in anger.

"Darling you we talked about it remember and he'll be upstairs most of the time" she said in a soothing voice.

"Well the freak better stay out of my sight, I thought we'd seen the last of him" Vernon growled before turning to Dudley who was pulling at his jumper.

"Who's that Dad?" Dudley said his stubby fingers pointing to the doorway.

Looking up Vernon saw the boy, short, spiky black hair, the facial features and small round glasses reflecting the light, the cool green eyes looking directly at him and that _damned_ scar on his forehead prominent as ever.

The boy's piercing eyes met his through the spectacles "Hello Uncle, Dudley, how nice it is to see you again" Said the boy his cold voice demanding attention, dressed in his black suit with dog-collar and silver rosary hanging from his neck, looking every inch the priest he was, Father Harry James Potter.

After some commotion the family were all sitting around the table, the table covered in an assortment of vegetables, potatoes, gravy with bacon and chipolatas surrounding the chicken. The three Dursleys grasped their cutlery, ready to dive into the food, until a cough from the other side of the table caught their attention. Turning toward the teen, they noticed his hands clasped together the motion of prayer.

"I would think that a family such as yours would pray before starting on such wonderfully prepared dinner, my thanks to my Aunt." The boy said before continuing "I hope you wouldn't mind if I lead tonight". At this Vernon snorted and started to eat, Dudley unsure looked between his mother and his father before following his father's example. Petunia however hesitated before put her knife and fork down and clasping her hands and closing her eyes, smiling at this joined Harry in prayer.

"Dear lord, we thank you this day for bringing back home to my family, this beautifully prepared and delicious meal, the peace that you grant this world and the strength to continue to in our mission. We ask that you bless this table and all those who sit at it. Amen" With the prayer finished Harry picked up his knife and fork and tucked in, ignoring the glare from his uncle, the sniggering from the fat boy and the looks of puzzlement from his aunt. Harry was not looking forward to the expected explanation he would have to give after the meal was over.


End file.
